


I Only Wanna Talk to You

by todxrxki



Series: Twitter Threads [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bunch of different kuroken scenarios, imported from twitter, kuroken are soulmates, mostly just hopeless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: "You love me. Right?"Kuroo looks down at Kenma, at his adorable little nose, at his beautiful eyes, at the tiny, uncertain smile tugging at his lips. Kenma’s perfect, absolutely perfect. Kuroo's chest swells."I.. guess I do," Kuroo says slowly. "Wow. I do. I’m in love with you." / A collection of extremely fluffy Kuroken short fics and scenarios.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Twitter Threads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666084
Comments: 19
Kudos: 208





	1. Kuroo's Prank

Kuroo Tetsurou has finally developed one of his best pranks of all time. 

He's going to go to the Nekoma team after practice and tell them that he's dating Kenma. He’s pretty certain that their reactions are going to be  _ hilarious _ . He can't wait to see them all freak out over nothing.

Because obviously he's not dating Kenma. And it's completely unbelievable that he would be.

So, later that day, he goes up to the team after practice. kenma's home sick that day, which is perfect for his clearly very cunning plan. "I have an announcement to make," Kuroo says.

"You don't have to announce that you have an announcement," Yaku says, because he's an asshole.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that I had all of your attention."

"You have it now!" Yamamoto says. "So you can just say it already."

"Fine. I'm... Kenma and I are together. Like, we’re dating."

Fukunaga blinks. "Is that all?"

"Whaaaat?" Kuroo yelps. "What do you mean, is that all?" Had they been... expecting this? 

"Well, we kind of knew this was coming, Kuroo-san," Inuoka says, almost apologetically.

"Yeah! It's obvious that you love Kenma-san!" Lev says brightly, earning him an elbow to the gut.

"Shut up," Yaku hisses, to which Lev exclaims, "Well, if he's dating Kenma-san now, they both should already know that!"

It's obvious that he...  _ what? _ His heart pounds louder, thudding in his ears. He has no idea what they're talking about. Why is no one shocked or even a little surprised?

Do they all think that he's in love with Kenma?! Do they all think that Kenma’s in love with  _ him _ ?

Why would they think that? It's true that he's always been softer around Kenma, that his eyes are drawn to Kenma, but just to make sure he's doing okay, just because he cares about Kenma, because Kenma tends to be his focus! But platonically, of course! And that should be obvious!

He stands, shell-shocked, in front of the group. 

"Is everything okay?" Kai asks quietly. "They forgot to say it, but we all support both of you, you know. We're happy that you finally figured it out."

Finally figured  _ what  _ out?!

“Everyone knew this?" Kuroo says, his throat dry.

The entire team nods in unison. Kuroo feels like he's going to choke.

"W-what if I had said I was dating someone else? Would you be surprised then?"

"Well, yeah! Cause you love Kenma-san!" Lev says brightly. 

What the hell is going on here.

"I have to go," Kuroo stammers out, then heads towards the door, a little bit frantically. He can hear the murmurs of "That was weird" and "Is he okay?" behind him, but he can't make himself stop. He starts running as soon as he steps out of the door.

He runs all the way to Kenma's house.

Kenma's in his bed, burrowed under the covers, his game system in his hands. His hair is fanned out around him like a halo. Kuroo feels like he can't breathe all of a sudden. Has Kenma always been so pretty, so soft-looking, so...

"Hey," Kuroo manages. "Aren't you supposed to be resting? Put that game down."

Kenma sighs, then there's a press of a button like Kenma's pausing the game. Frowning, he rolls over to his other side. "What's wrong, Kuro?" he asks, because he's supremely perceptive and also knows Kuroo better than anyone in the world, Kuroo’s pretty sure.

Kuroo sags, flopping down onto the ground beside his bed.

But he doesn't know how the hell he could possibly explain this. 

"I... did something stupid," he says. "And now it's making me think a lot about things."

"Hm," Kenma says. "Awfully vague. What'd you do?"

"...I..."

"Does it have anything to do with the congratulatory text I got from lev?"

Kuroo groans. Trust Lev to not be able to keep his mouth shut. "Yes." 

"You told everyone we were dating? Why?"

"I thought it'd be a funny joke! But then no one was surprised and Lev said I was in love with you and -"

"Well, he's not wrong."

"...what?"

"You... love me. Right?"

Kuroo fights down the urge to say "not that way!" like a middle schooler. Instead, he looks down at Kenma, at his adorable little nose, at his beautiful eyes, at the tiny, uncertain smile tugging at his lips. Kenma’s perfect, absolutely perfect. Kuroo's chest swells. 

Well, shit. Maybe Nekoma had been right after all.

"I.. guess I do," Kuroo says slowly. "Holy shit. I do. I’m in love with you."

Kenma's mouth tilts up. "Wait. You didn't know until now?"

"Cut me some slack, would you? No. I didn't."

"Hm. Well, I knew for a long time, so I guess I win this one."

"Well, you're more perceptive than me," Kuroo says softly, gently running his hand through Kenma's hair. "But hey, you didn't say anything about how you felt."

"I love you too," Kenma says sleepily, closing his eyes. "Idiot."

His words are sleepy, lethargic, and Kuroo knows that Kenma’s in desperate need of rest. He takes Kenma's game system and sets it gently on the ground, then kisses his forehead. The rest can wait until tomorrow.

For now, he'll go fix Kenma some soup to get him some form of nutrients, hopefully getting him over the bug he’s come down with, and revel in the fact that this is one prank he'll never have a punchline to. 

Hm. Maybe in retrospect it actually  _ is  _ his best prank ever. 

After all, it got him a pretty damn amazing boyfriend.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has always had a habit of bursting into Kenma's room at the worst of times. This, unfortunately, has not changed even now, when a 22-year-old Kenma is streaming and the door to his place crashes open.

Kuroo has always had a habit of bursting into Kenma's room at the worst of times. This, unfortunately, has not changed even now, when a 22-year-old Kenma is streaming and the door to his place crashes open.

Kenma doesn't even have to look to know who it is.

"I never told you the door combination," Kenma mumbles. "How the hell do you know it?"

Kuroo ignores him, instead placing a bag of food down in front of him. "You didn't eat lunch," he says. "Your stream's been going on four hours now."

"...I had a snack."

"Candy doesn't count."

The chat is probably blowing up, Kenma's sure, with variations of 'who could this guy be' and 'omg kenma seems so comfortable with this guy breaking in hahahaha'. Kenma frowns at him. "Let me finish streaming first. Then maybe I'll eat." The food smells pretty good, after all.

He ends the stream and goes over to sit beside Kuroo. Kuroo pats his lap, and Kenma crawls into it, leaning his head back against his chest. "Eat," Kuroo says. "When's the last time you had a full meal?"

"...two days ago," Kenma says with some hesitation.

"Fuck, kitten."

"It's fine," Kenma says, but takes a bite.

“Maybe I should just move in," Kuroo says. "Someone has to make sure you're eating." 

"Hm." Kenma thinks about it for a second. It's not like his house is that small. He has an extra room. He could have food and cuddles every day, courtesy of his boyfriend. It’s sounding more and more appealing.

"Your house code is my birthday already," Kuroo continues. "So I feel like it's kind of meant to be."

Kenma freezes. 

Kuroo continues, grinning. "I just tried a bunch of random combos, but Yaku suggested I try that one, and it worked. I’m glad I’m that important to you."

"Shut up," Kenma grumbles, his face turning red.

Kuroo just holds on tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm serious, Kenma. It makes me happy that you think of me every day. And... nothing would make me happier than to live here, with you. If you'll have me."

Kenma thinks about it for a second, then says, "I guess."

"You guess?!" Kuroo says, digging his fingers into Kenma's sides to tickle him. "You little shit, that's not romantic at all."

"Fine," Kenma says. "Yes, you can live with me."

The euphoria that dawns on Kuroo's face is beautiful, Kenma thinks, too beautiful. He can't stand to look at it for too long. So he reaches up to kiss it away.

And as Kuroo holds him tighter, he thinks, this, every day. For forever.


	3. Kuroo's Favorite Subject

Kuroo Tetsurou has known for years exactly what his favorite subject of discussion is.

As a child sitting at the dinner table, he'd regale his grandparents and father with tales of the day. "We watched a lot of volleyball games," he'd said back then, his hands waving wildly. "Kenma's a genius! He spotted all the strategies in the game and even said how we could use them in a real game! I think he'd be an amazing setter! And I know we're going to make the most amazing duo on a real team someday. Like, maybe when we’re in high school, or something!"

"Tetsu, sweetheart, make sure you're actually eating, please,” his grandmother chided him gently.

"I am! But I just remembered: Kenma said something really funny today!" Kuroo's eyes had shined with mirth as he looked at his family members.

His grandmother's face had softened, and she'd shaken her head. "Oh, honey, you know you say that every day."

“Well, Kenma says something funny every day!"

He’d come up with a new Kenma story for every single day of primary school. They were his favorite stories to tell.

And then middle school came along, and things did not change much in that regard.

"Oh, is that a Pokémon keychain?" middle school Kuroo had asked the guy sitting next to him. "Kenma loves Pokémon too!"

"I don't know who that is," the guy had responded warily. Kuroo blinked, biting his lip to shock him back into the world of reality. Of course the guy wouldn't know. Yet again, Kuroo'd gotten too caught up in the moment. He’d winced in response to this realization, starting to shrink back.

"Uh, he's just, uh, my friend," Kuroo had said, a little embarrassed. "But he says... He says Pokémon is really good."

"Yeah, well, he's right there," the guy had answered with a little smile.

"He's really good at it too!" Kuroo had enthused, suddenly empowered again.

Kuroo's pretty sure he'd only gotten worse in high school. "Y'know," he'd said to Yaku and Kai, "we're going to have a secret weapon next year."

"Oh yeah?" Yaku'd replied, a note of challenge in his voice. "What, you got some amazing recruit or something joining the team?"

"Yep, exactly," Kuroo'd said, crossing his arms. "My childhood friend. He's an amazing setter and strategist. He's gonna get us to Nationals."

Kai had just smiled, while Yaku'd said, "Hm, I guess we'll see about that," in a tone of clear disbelief. (He had. So there, Yaku.)

"And then Kenma beat the game in under 12 hours, even though the recommended playing time was 50 hours," he'd bragged to Kai.

"Back when we were kids, Kenma found this secret door underground because he thought it looked like a secret passageway in a video game," he'd told Bokuto. Kenma had even been cool way back then.

The Nekoma team even started to give his Kenma stories names, because he told them so often, and that meant he often repeated them. But it wasn't as though it was intentional! The stories just came to mind first, and, well, honestly, he just liked talking about Kenma. It took him until university to figure out exactly _why_ that was.

And then, according to everyone around him, he became even more intolerable.

"My boyfriend Kenma is starting up a YouTube channel," he’d told the guy beside him in class. "If you like video games, you should check him out. His videos are gonna be top-notch. Seriously."

 _my boyfriend is so gorgeous and amazing and perfect wtf_ , he’d texted Bokuto.

"I’m buying the pie for my boyfriend," he'd even told the cashier at the grocery store. "He loves apple pie, sometimes more than me, I think. And he just started up his own company. So I figured I should do something to show him how proud I am of him."

The cashier just blinked at him in response, then continued scanning his items.

In recent days, though, he's possibly the most intolerable of all.

"I wouldn't be able to have gotten half this far without the support of my amazing husband," he brags to interviewers. “He's... Well, he's everything to me."

(He tries not to tear up as he says this. Now _that’d_ be embarrassing.)

"I wanna go home," he slurs, lying his head against the cool surface of the bar. "I wanna see my husband. God, I love him. He's so funny. So cute. When he gets mad at me, he wrinkles up his nose and it's the cutest thing in the entire fuckin’ world, did you know that?"

"Aw, don’t you worry your weird little head. I’ll get you home to Kenma then, man," Bokuto says, patting his back. Kuroo’s never beamed so big as when he came home to see Kenma in _their_ bed, giving him a welcoming half-smile.

Another night, though, when Kenma's curled up against his chest, exactly where he should be, Kenma says, "Kuro, don't you think you talk about me too much? It's embarrassing."

"Hm," Kuroo says, as if he's pretending to think about it. Then: "Nope."

"What? You don't think it’s too much?"

"Well, you're the most important part of my life. Always have been. Isn't it natural that I would talk about you the most?"

Kenma exhales. "I guess," he acknowledges after a minute.

Kuroo smiles, presses a gentle kiss to Kenma's nose. "Let me be embarrassing every once in a while," he whispers. "I love you."

"You're always embarrassing," Kenma grumbles, but then, tilting his head further into Kuroo's chest, he adds a soft, "I love you too."

Yeah, Kuroo thinks. No chance he’ll be able to shut up about _this_.


	4. Kenma's Soulmate

Kozume Kenma is a private person, his top fans tell themselves: the ones that care enough about Kenma to respect his boundaries. He prefers to keep his personal information private. Therefore, his fans shouldn't speculate about his private affairs, least of all about who the hell his soulmate could be.

Still, unfortunately, that doesn't stop his other fans from indulging in a hell of a lot of speculation.

There are entire blog posts analyzing Kenma's relationships with various people that have shown up in his streams: that one tall guy who barged into the room once; Fukunaga and Yamamoto; some random guy he called on the phone about his delivery order. Most of them, though, center around Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo is Kenma's on and off roommate of the past three years. He appears all the time: in Kenma's streams, as a guest in Kenma's videos, and occasionally he'll even rope Kenma into doing vlog style videos with him. The fans analyze every interaction between the two of them, but Kenma says nothing whatsoever when it comes to Kuroo or his relationship with Kuroo. He ignores questions about Kuroo, refers to Kuroo as his roommate only, and never speaks about his soulmate in any capacity. This only seems to encourage the intrusive fans, though.

They take screenshots of Kuroo looking at Kenma, say that the way he looks at him is like Kenma's the most beautiful thing Kuroo's ever seen. They say they must be secretly together. They say that if “Kuroken” aren’t soulmates, then the entire soulmate system is a lie.

Still, though, Kenma says nothing, until he gets asked directly by an incredibly nosy reporter about it on the street. He glares daggers at them. "My soulmate is no one's business but mine," he says coolly.

Unfortunately, that just makes Twitter blow up - _Kenma has a soulmate! Kenma knows his soulmate! Kenma is probably with his soulmate!_

When he gets home that night, he crawls into bed on the other side Kuroo and buries his head into Kuroo's shoulder. "I’m tired of the fucking soulmate questions," he groans into Kuroo’s neck.

"I know," Kuroo says, rubbing Kenma’s back. Kenma can't help but smile just a little bit, though, at the Kozume Kenma written in black ink on Kuroo's wrist.

After this latest revelation, Kenma's fandom erupts into entire fan wars about who Kenma's soulmate could possibly be, and Kenma feels like the entire thing has gotten completely out of control. He wants to take control of his fandom back - to do things on his own terms. So he leaves his YouTube channel completely for a little while.

When he comes back, he uploads a simple video of him playing a game, but this time he doesn't cover up his soulmate tattoo, so that the words 'Kuroo Tetsurou' are visible to the camera. After all, he'd seen the theories about Lev being his soulmate - and those had been too fucking far.

When he climbs into bed that night, Kuroo kisses his forehead, sleepily asks, "How are you feeling?"

"There's already been ten compilations of the best ‘Kuroken’ moments posted," Kenma grumbles.

Kuroo doesn’t seem bothered by this at all. "We're just that amazing as a couple," he tells him with his stupid shit-eating grin.

Kenma conveniently forgets to mention that he'd watched "Top Fifteen Times Kuroo Smiled at Kenma Like He's the Most Beautiful Person Ever". He's sure, though, that Kuroo knows something's up as Kenma presses a soft kiss to the soulmate tattoo decorating his wrist.

Still, Kuroo doesn't ask, and Kenma loves him for it.

He’s pretty lucky, after all.


	5. The Ring

Kenma shows up at the airport to meet Hinata. Hinata grins, pulling him into a tight hug, and then immediately bursting into babble about how famous and cool he must be if even people in Brazil are asking for his autograph. But then Hinata suddenly spots the ring on Kenma’s finger - subtle, but there.

“Woooah,” Hinata says, grabbing Kenma’s hand and then looking up at him with wonder. Kenma snatches his hand away. “I told him wearing it would draw attention,” he says, shaking his head.

“You and Kuroo-san!” Hinata splutters. “A- and you didn’t even tell me!”

“It’s not an official thing,” Kenma hastily explains. “It’s more like - I chose him for forever a long time ago. This is just a symbol of that.”

But, unfortunately, Hinata isn’t one to listen to reason. “Kenma is engaged,” he shouts, pulling Kenma into another hug.

Kenma shakes his head and leads Hinata away, to where Kuroo is waiting to drive them into the grand old city of Tokyo. Upon seeing them, Kuroo drapes his arm around Kenma’s shoulders, planting a kiss on top of his head. “Hey, shorty,” he says to Hinata, and then, seeing the look on Hinata’s face, “I guess you heard the news.”

“There’s no news,” Kenma grumbles, but Kuroo’s eyes are shiny and Hinata’s emphatically congratulating them, so Kenma decides he may as well just let it happen.

Anything to make two of his favorite people in the world happy, he supposes.


	6. Stream Conversations

“Kenmaaaaa, tell your fans I said hi.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Fine. Whatever. This is my annoying best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s just visiting so you probably won’t see him again.”

“What a rude introduction!”

.

“Oh hey, are you streaming?”

“No.”

“I can literally see your Twitch open!”

“You’re hallucinating.”

“Hi everyone! I’m Kenma’s, uh...”

“Well, I introduced him last time as my best friend, but he somehow wormed his way in and now is my boyfriend. Still annoying though.”

“Excuse me?!”

.

“Kuro.”

“Yeah?”

“The fans are asking to see you again.”

“Oh, I’m that memorable?!“

“Probably because your hair is hilarious.”

“Shut up. Hi Kenma’s fans! Big news: I live here now!”

“He brought his stuff over and wouldn’t leave.”

“Don’t slander me on stream! He loves me. Really.”

.

“Yes. I’m streaming with Kuro this time. Don’t freak out.”

“Actually, _I_ probably will freak out.”

“We’re doing a my cowardly fiancé plays horror games stream today.”

“Yes, he said fiancé. Because I proposed. I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him, and I’ve never been more excited!”

“You’re being embarrassing.”

“Kitten, the moment you said yes, you committed to a lifetime of embarrassment.”

“Oh my god. Don’t call me that on stream.”

“He loves being called kitten.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“You do love it. Just like you love me.”

“...yeah. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I had a lot of people asking if I could import my fic threads from Twitter (also @todxrxki) to AO3, so I decided to start trying!  
> All of the threads under 1K words will be imported here, so look forward to lots of fluff and such :)  
> Thank you all so much for reading, and leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
